Those Who Can't
by GracynStyle
Summary: Another story in my Broadchurch AU. Don't own any of this except my own non-OC characters.


Those who can't…

Alec G Hardy has been reinstated in Wessex as DI and completed the formalities to become DCI. Wessex had recently changed rules allowing DCI's to be the SIO on all CID cases within the County. And to work closely with the Constabulary's DI's in these cases. This was all Hardy wanted now that he decided to settle down in Broadchurch with his conjoined family and friends.

Tess had moved around the various divisions working to regain her DS status and reach for DI. Daisy had a falling out with her Mum over the Olly Stevens article. Tess had a big hand in getting father and daughter reconciling. Alec solving the Sandbrook case with Miller and Henshard's help went a long way to get her out of hot water and retain her DI status when the backlash from the Echo article was picked up by Karen White.

Hardy's boss CS Carolyn Bannister was happy to send Hardy back to Broadchurch. Daisy had used some of their inheritance from Grandda McDonald left to Grammy Hardy, left to Dad, which he set up for Daisy to receive half at 20 or to use for her a home at any time. After Daisy found out about Mum and Thompson's screw up and shag fest, she didn't want to live with her Mum anymore. Now was Dad's time.

No more broken heart, fixed by a pacemaker, Ellie Miller and his daughter Daisy, Alec was back to his normal self. Grumpy on the outside, soppy on the inside. A pleasant mix of gourmet cook, dishwasher, child minder, teen confidant and all around grizzly bear. Now that they were married, wee Fred just one day called Alec "Daddy". After a week of Fred calling out "daddy" every time he saw Alec, Tom to be heard above the little brother din, yelled, "Dad, what's for supper?" when he walked in from school one day. After just a few weeks, Alec was dad to both boys and his Daisy and Ellie was called a shy Mum or Mummy Ell by Daisy in public. And Ell at home. This family group hugged more than the Latimers in a week.

And then there was Xander. One day DS Miller looked up and saw Alec walk in twice to the bullpen. Once as a curly light auburn and immediately following as a dark auburn with more freckles on his face. Both clean shaven. She nearly fell out of her chair, until Alec to check on his wife turned and yelled out Baron, Cairn. The three brothers grabbed as one and with a lot of back pounding, finally turned to Ellie and the team. "Folks, these are my younger triplet brothers, Baron and Cairn."

Ellie rushed out of the room and headed to the Ladies. Alec hurried after her. He quickly waived any of the women loitering at the mirrors out. "Millah! Come out. This is the ladies loo, Sir." "I've been in one before."

"Ellie, I thought you've remembered when you were seven and Mum, brought B and C with us for the summer?" "Yes, but you and her. There are 3 of you!"

"Which of you was here 10 years later?" "Just me." "Are you sure?" "Yes, Ell; what's wrong?" "Xander." "Who?" "Exactly! Who's is he?" "Millah, you're not making sense." Ellie had walked out and headed back to the bullpen. And there walking around Baron and Cairn was a fourth look alike.

Alec's dark auburn hair, whiskey brown eyes but very curly hair, like Ellie…. With a hand to his wife's back, DI Hardy steered her to his office. Firmly shut and locked the door. Blinds pulled down. "Who the hell is he?" "Ours." "What?" "I searched for Alexander Gordon McDonald for months in Glasgow. I never could find you." "He was born 9 months after you left." Kneeling down in front of Ell, he grabbed her hands…"I've a son? Truly, Ellie?" "Yes, he's ours." "I've told you about Heath, right?" "Yes, he ran out into an oncoming car at three. Daisy's twin brother."

"You also know now that I'm Alecsander Gordon McDonald Hardy?" "Yes, Hardy I know. Is there anything else we need to share?" "…um, uh…" "What, Alec." Alec stood to open the door before whomever broke the glass. Baron, followed by Xander and then Cairn rushed in. Alec shut and locked the door again. Xander usurped Alec's place in front of Ellie. "Ellie my brothers; brothers my wife and son." As one, the three brothers said, "We need a DNA sample for Grandpappy." Cairn, continued with "And you need to talk to Uncle." "What about?", said Ellie. "About getting Junior legitimized." "Why?" "Because I don't wish to be Alec's heir anymore." Said Baron. "Heir to what?" "The lairdship that our Grandfather holds and the land and title that comes with it." "Title…?" "Viscount and courtesy title Baron."


End file.
